Hamrio Musica
Musica redirects here. For the blacksmith and Hamrio's grandfather, see Galein Musica Hamrio Musica (Hedera Musica in the anime's english dub) is a Silver-Claimer, leader of the Silver Rhythm Gang, and one of Haru Glory's traveling companions. He is also one of the last surviving members of the Musica family along with his grandfather. Appearance Musica is a tall and slim young man with brown eyes and has an athletic build. In his first appearance, his hair was auburn with long fringes in each side and was styled shoulder length. Later on, his hair becomes spiky and dyed it black. One of his notable features is his three piercings above his left eye. He also wears silver earrings on his ears. At one episode after meeting his grandfather, he has a black tattoo of his left arm resembling the eighth note along with the cross which was concealed on his outfits. His first appearance has him wearing a black long sleeve button collared shirt, white pants, and black shoes. When he cuts his hair into a short spiked hair and dyes his auburn hair to black during the middle episodes, Musica is shown wearing a brown and khaki bomber jacket with a red shirt, white pants, and brown leather shoes. In the near end and the final episode, Musica is now seen wearing a gray and white suit. Personality Musica is a very confident figure. He thinks himself to be attractive, seeing as how his first reaction to Ellie talking to him is that she is flirting. He is confident in his battle abilities, and he has good reason to be. Synopsis Lance arc Musica has his gang steal a bunch of money from one of the Demon Card's casino with his airship. After this, Musica stops a fight between Hebi and Haru Glory after Hebi's watering can got shot. Musica quickly repaired it with his silver abilities and moved on to Punk Street. While there he wasted a lot of the money in another casino. After leaving, Elie heard his name and thought he was a legendary blacksmith and asked for his help. Musica at first thought Elie was flirting with him and went with her alone and she brought him to Haru. The two instantly remember each other and the Musica name is brought up. Before they can continue, the Demon Card lackeys attack them and with Plue's help he sets Haru and Elie free and the three of them fight them off. After Haru runs off to find the other Musica, Haru charges Musica with watching Elie. As Musica looks for her, he finds that Lance has captured her and he is told to bring the Rave and the Rave Master to him by 5pm or Elie were to be killed. With this, Musica finds Haru and Galein and after some planning, Musica heads off to Lance's base. When he arrives he quickly defeats all the guards and he prepares to face off Lance as he learns more about Lance's sword's abilities. However, before he could continue the fight Haru showed up and took over. As he provided back up for Haru, Musica defeated Lance's whole army and helped everyone escape after Lance was defeated. After the celebration, Musica went to rob a vault but they item he was looking for wasn't there. After the heist, Hebi and Plue were caught so Musica turned himself in to free them. However, they escaped after some time in jail. As he was preparing to leave, Musica fakes that he isn't Galein's grandson (however, Galein knew he was lying) and embarks on his quest for his unknown item. Shuda arc When the heat was on his gang, Musica changed his hairstyle and infiltrated a mine that Shuda was excavating to find Raves. Musica then noticed Haru and Elie and he secretly followed them to save them from an assassin doctor. After the doctor fled, Musica declares his interest in finding Rave and as he and Haru are about to fight for it, Elie starts to shoot the place up and brings them to submission. Following Elie, Musica finds an ancient door that Deerhound only allows Haru through to gain the Rave of Knowledge. Suddenly, Shuda arrives with his lackeys and begins his assault through his airship. Musica behind his fight with Rugar, a cyborg, but as Elie is about to be sexually abused, Musica takes on and defeats both of the lackeys with little effort despite Shuda's explosions around him. After Shuda's defeat, Shuda's airship is about to blow and Musica calls his gang to help them. As he runs into an airplane with the others, he pilots the overweight plane to safety until his gang saves them and brings them to the biggest city on the continent. Mystery of Elie arc Musica requests that the Rave Warriors got to the Rave Museum but as he arrives, he is shocked to find how crowded it is. He is then told that Haru's antics have increased the museum's popularity and thus Musica looks around to see some of the inaccuracies of Shiba's legend. After Elie leaves, Musica hears a fortune teller tell Haru that his most precious thing will die in his arms soon. Musica then becomes surprised as Haru leaves to find her but he hears from Hebi that Elie has met a strange man, Musica fears the worst. He then sees the fortune teller again and as Haru battles the man trying to kill Elie, Musica sees that the future changed and he saw Haru stabbing Elie. Knowing Haru could not live with himself if he hurt Elie, Musica starts to fight with Reina who hurt Sieg Hart, the man trying to kill Elie. But as Haru escapes Sieg's spell with Elie, Elie's Etherion activates scaring Musica into thinking Haru will kill her. As he pleads for him not to, Haru stabs Elie causing Musica to falter. However, to everyone's surprise, Haru stabbed Elie with Runesave, a sword that cuts only magic. Relieved, Musica and his gang fire some fireworks and Musica get into a dancing fight with Haru. As he had some time off, Musica ran into his old girlfriend, Melodia and he became conflicted about talking to her again. However, he chooses to help Haru save the world and promises to see Melodia again some day. Tower of Din arc Musica and the gang later find a desert city under attack by demons. After flirting with Remi, the leader of the village, Musica could tell something was off about them but he learns that Haru has gone off alone to fight the demon army because he believes his father controls them. As they approach the tower, Musica's assumptions are confirmed by one of the inhabitants. After finding Haru battling the Five Palace Guardians, Musica and Solasido become stuck together and fight Ron Glace and together, they easily defeat him. However, their victory is short-lived as the Palace Guard leader Ltiangle arrived when he already defeated his opponent. Musica then learns that Remi is not a descendant of Clea and that Solasido is Remi's older brother (hence why he wants Musica to stop flirting with Remi). Musica then orders Solasido to go find his sister while he battled Ltiangle alone. As he fights him, Musica realizes Ltiangle uses an invisibility Dark Bring and Musica nearly dies in the process of killing Ltiangle and liberating everyone from the Soul Palace. Musica is then taken out of the tower so he can get medical treatment. Before Remi and Solasido leave, Musica once again displays his sorrow that Remi won't be hanging with them, causing Solasido to want to kill him. Musica then realized that the Rave Warriors might be splitting up but Let appears and tells everyone that their individual goals are actually one. As Musica rejoices, he tries to egg Let into a fight until Haru came with Musica's gang and they leave for a new adventure. Symphonia arc As Musica realized they needed money to go to Symphonia and their future travels, he and Griffon Kato attempted to get a sponsor from Ruby's floating casino. As he didn't get a "sucker" as Let put it, Doryu's gang appears and tries to steal Plue and with Let, Musica tries to fight them off. However, the Jiggle Butt Gang causes everyone to pass out and Hebi arrives to help everyone out. As Ruby comes along with them, he joins the Rave Warriors and allows them free passage to Symphonia since he owned the toll. However, Drew destroys the bridge and Haru leads the Rave Warriors through the Death Storm as Musica pilots the Advent. As they crash land and Elie leads them to a Rave, Lucia Raregroove appears and taunts the groups, Musica and Let try to aid Haru but Lucia effortlessly defeats them. As he leaves the Oracion Seis appear and declare they want to kill Elie, Musica stands against Reina. After learning the origins of the Silver Ray, Musica has mix feelings about the fight with Reina but in the end, he gets defeated. As Sieg Hart saves the Rave Warriors, Let demanded that Elie punish both him, Musica, and Haru for failing her. Later, Musica travels to find a witch doctor who switches his body with Haru, Elie and Plue. After he gets that fixed, he goes to a sage named Saga Pendragon, he learns that he must follow his heart through a bad time. Then he goes into a dark cave and helps everyone out along with Let as they fight a 100 mouthed monster and an evil Haru. Mermaid's Peril arc As Haru goes fishing, Musica is shocked to find that Haru found a mermaid named Celia. As she guided the Rave Warriors to her village for lunch, Musica was overjoyed at the idea of having a mermaid harem. However, Musica realized that all the mermaids were gone except for Celia's sister. Instantly, Haru and Musica want to help Celia and after Let informs them about oni, Musica goes with everyone to the oni's lair only to be trapped. As Plue and Griff help the others get out, Musica battle Drew only to be apparently killed. As Haru led the Rave Warriors to Drew's ship, Musica was turned into a werewolf and forced to fight him. However, as Haru tried to reach Musica, Musica turned back and rejoined his friends. Having knowledge of Drew's ship, Musica led everyone to where Ruby was being held by Lilith. Celia tells him and the others to leave her to fight as they head toward Drew's castle. As he gets to the castle though, Musica breaks off from the others to find the Silver Ray. At the oni's lair, Musica found Reina and after some deducting, he found out that the "River Slay" was actually the Silver Ray itself. Later, he finds Reina and they team up to fight the oni leader, Ogre. As they battle with him, Musica finds out that Ogre is a Gold-Claimer and that he has a Sinclaire piece that makes him immune to physical attacks. Learning this, Musica tries to convince Reina to do Silver Bond with him. After some arguing, they succeed and defeat Ogre and then they aim to destroy Silver Ray and die together. However, Reina spares him by sending out of the blast radius by distracting him with a kiss. After pleading with Reina to rethink her decision, Musica gives in and helps Reina sacrifice herself. In the end, a new silver weapon falls from the sky to Musica which is made from his and Reina's silver. He dubs the lance the "Silver Ray" and he goes back to aid Haru against Drew. After Haru defeated Drew and apparently died, Musica is obviously hurt until Dalmatian reveals that he saved Haru by teleportation. With this, Musica goes to the Mermaid festival to see the "Star Fish" as silver which makes Musica happy until he delivers the news of Reina's death to her subordinates. Stellar Memories arc As the Rave Warriors made their way towards the final rave, Jegan attacks them with a large army of dragons. Alongside Let and Haru, Musica battles them and sends Let up to battle Jegan as he escapes with everyone. Once landed, Musica helps Haru defeat some of the former Empirial Generals until Deep Snow arrives. With Shuda's arrival, Haru leads everyone to Evermary's place where the Stellar memories are located. Musica uses them to see his past with Rize and Reina again. He also wasn't above complementing Cattleya Glory's beauty much to Haru's chagrin When Lucia arrives, Musica sits on the sidelines until Haru uses the ninth sword and Shuda tells him to get Plue. As the fight progresses, Musica helps everyone fight against Endless until it vanished. With a new enemy, Musica knew he had to help everyone get stronger. Blue Guardians arc Musica leads the Rave Warriors to a town where a dancing contest it being performed. 4 days before the contest, he and the Rave Warriors encounter Nika and Branch, resulting into Haru's anger. He tricks Nika into indirectly telling him she was not part of Demon Card through the means of stealing her underwear. While the dance contest is on progress, Musica tracks down Nika, who was sent by the Freedom Fighters to assassinate Julius. He tracks her down and got shot by her in the leg. He reunites with the group when he questioned Branch at the same time as Haru. Relationships *'Haru Glory:' The trust they have in each other is unbreakable. He never once question Haru's leadership. Whenever Haru is in a pinch, he will always be there to defend him. Together, the two are formidable. He also said that Haru changed him into a much more affectionate person and respected him a lot. When Haru is "dead" after the final battle, he took good care of Elie, which he thought is what Haru would want him to do. He forged Ravelt for Haru when he discovers that a tenth and final form of the Ten Commandments was never made for Haru, using a piece of his Silver and some tiring blacksmith skills, he succeeded in making the sword. *'Reina:' A girl who fell in love with him. Musica eventually finds the Silver Ray (whose name was changed to 'River Saly' by the Onigami) and finds Ogre, a Gold Claimer and the leader of the Onigami, with Reina. Ogre discovers that R-E-I-N-A was the five character password to activate the Silver Ray and subsequently activated it. Musica and Reina set aside their differences and the fact that they were enemies to defeat him. Musica and Reina use the ultimate Silverclaimer magic, Silver Bonds, to destroy Ogre, because the combination of Ogre's gold claiming and Sinclaire (Last Physics) made it the only thing that would work. However, to use the magic, a deep trust of each other is needed. After defeating Ogre, the Silver Ray had yet to be destroyed, so they decided to use the silver bond again. Reina valued Musica's life more than hers because Musica was, according to her, still needed in the world. So, she pushed him off the Silver Ray into the ocean. Musica, remembering the prediction that he would have to make a decision and that he should go with his heart, complied and did his part, Silver Bonds destroyed the Silver Ray's core, and it exploded in the air, killing Reina and leaving Musica crying. Finally, a silver spear made from the Silver Ray, the Silver Spear, which had Reina and her father's souls, and her "purified" Dark Bring, White Kiss fell, and Reina's soul whispered to him that she loved him. Musica said that she should lend all of her power to this, and vowed that he was going to fight evil with it for her. Her White Kiss becomes fused to Musica's silver necklace. To Musica, he treated the Silver Spear as Reina and that his bond with her will never break, thus the Silver Spear will never break. Just like Reina defected to the side of good, the same was applied to White Kiss as well, as it defected from both Sinclaire and Endless. Later on, when he had "died" due to putting all his efforts into creating a new sword for Haru, the Ravelt, in his dreams he saw Reina. Reina immediately scolded him by calling him impotent and told him that she preferred men who wouldn't give up, reminding Musica that she had told him to live on for her sake. Musica, after waking up, says that he won't let Reina mock him again. *'Melodia:' Musica's old girlfriend before he left her 3 years prior and set out on his quest. She appears to still have feelings for Musica, as she has been counting the days to 1,143 till he returned to Blues CityChapter 48, Farewell, Song Continent. As the gang prepares to leave Song Continent, Musica gave her up again to help Haru. *'Nagisa Ansect:' She and Musica seem to like each other and become very close, she will even throw herself from the ship - knowing that Musica would save her. *'Belnika:' A shy girl who joined Haru's party not long before the final battle. Musica has the tendency to always flirt with her. However, she either shy away or was cut in by other party members to save her from Musica's teasing. *'Julia:' A sisterly figure to Musica. She is always looking out for him like a little brother. These two like to combine forces to tease Haru and Elie. They are the one responsible for Haru's confession to Elie in volume 32. Powers & Abilities Silver Claiming: As a very skilled silver-claimer, Musica is quickly resourceful to manipulate silver into almost any kind of weapon or tool in any situation. Form Casting *'Spear:' His main form for offense. *'Shield:' His main form for defense. Signature Moves * Silver Death: The user wraps the silver around the opponents body and squeezes them, breaking the opponents body's. *'Silver Bond:' An ultimate move that can only be performed when two silver claimers are in complete mutual trust. A powerful non-elemental attack of limitless force that no defense of physical or magical attribute can protect. Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Equipment *'Silver Skull Necklace:' One of Musica's trademarks he wears around his neck. A silver bead necklace chained to a skull piece in which he manipulates as his arsenal. After obtaining the Silver Ray through Reina's sacrifice, her Dark Bring, White Kiss becomes fused with the necklace. White Kiss is presumably "purified" and its connection to Sinclaire and Endless is severed as a result. After the total destruction of Endless, it remains intact on Musica's necklace while all Dark Brings are shattered in the blink of eyes. *'Silver Ray:' After Reina's sacrifice, the destruction of the original Silver Ray weapon was manifested into a new weapon with Glen's beliefs and Reina's spirit. Trivia *In Mashima's current work,'' Fairy Tail, ''Musica appears in Chapter 102 page 3 at the top panel in the right corner hanging out with his silver rhythm gang. *He also appears in a Fairy Tail Omake (Lucy's Photoshoot) together with Belnika, Elie, Julia, Griffon Kato and Ruby. *He appears again in chapter 325 page 13 on the middle top part supporting the king's decision along with Haru, Elie, Let, Ruby and Griff. *He along Haru, Elie, Let, Ruby, Griff, Plue, Julia and Lazenby appeared in the OVA Fairy Tail x RAVE Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rave Warriors Category:Musica family